1. Technical Field
The subject matter described herein relates to memory devices. In particular, the subject matter described herein relates to memory devices having different resistive states.
2. Description of Related Art
The basic unit of a semiconductor memory is a memory cell. A memory cell is capable of storing a single bit of information. Industry trends continuously demand for smaller, faster, and higher capacity memories. Accordingly, the memory cell has steadily shrunk in size to enable more and more cells per unit area. In other words, memory devices have been becoming denser.
Typically, memory cells include one or two transistors. Accordingly, as memory cells decrease in size, so do the transistor(s). One problem that arises when manufacturing relatively smaller transistors is that various process variations may be introduced. For example, transistor(s) within a memory cell may vary in length, width, oxide thickness, etc. Such variances tend to negatively affect the performance of the memory cells. For example, process variations may alter the device physics such that the read and write margins are greatly diminished.